


The Nerd Herd

by Phantomcat12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gray's gay as fuck, Group chat/texting, M/M, Past Relationships, Some characters will only be mentioned, will add pairings as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomcat12/pseuds/Phantomcat12
Summary: Gray's in a half-secret, steady relationship. Erza's on a shipping spree. Natsu's oblivious to the reality of life. And Lucy's secretly wondering how she ended up with such a crazy but lovable group of friends.
Crazy and almost unrealistic events will develop and maybe, just maybe, some secrets may be let out without true intentions.
Are you sure you want to see this unruly group chat?Honestly?Completely?
Alright...don't say I didn't warn you though...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Natsu = FireDragonDemon  
> Lucy = CelestialWriting  
> Erza = StrawberryShortcake  
> Gray = EbonyShark
> 
> '>>>>>' means private message pretty much

**CelestialWriting added EbonyShark, StrawberryShortcake and FireDragonDemon to the chat**

**CelestialWriting:** guess whos got a date tonight!

**EbonyShark:** me actually

**FireDragonDemon:** since when did mr freeze get a flaming date?

**EbonyShark:** since someone asked me out on one perhaps u moron?

**FireDragonDemon:** hey!

**StrawberryShortcake:** wait, did u finally say yes to juvia?!

**EbonyShark:** pssh, in ur dreams

**CelestialWriting:** erza r u okay?

**StrawberryShortcake:** HE JUST KILLED MY OTP!

**EbonyShark:** y do u ship real people, its fking creepy

**FireDragonDemon:** nvrmnd tht, i wanna know who asked frosty the snowman out!

**CelestialWriting:** yes gray, who did ask u out?

**EbonyShark:** i'll tell u when u let someone other than levy read ur novel

**CelestialWriting:** tht's not fair gray!

**StrawberryShortcake:** he got u good with tht one tho lucy

**EbonyShark:** well screw u guys, i'm gonna go to class

**FireDragonDemon:** u going to get kicked out again?

**EbonyShark:** yh, tht's my aim

**FireDragonDemon:** I've gotta see this!

**EbonyShark left the chat**

**FireDragonDemon left the chat**

**StrawberryShortcake:** im gonna kill him l8er

* * *

**FireDragonDemon added CelestialWriting and StrawberryShortcake to the chat**

**CelestialWriting:** natsu add gray

**FireDragonDemon:** y?

**CelestialWriting:** bcuz he's part of r group too

**FireDragonDemon:** he said not 2 cuz he's on his date and don't want any disturbances

**StrawberryShortcake:** I still wanna no who it is tho! also, wht'd he do in class when u 2 left the last chat?

**FireDragonDemon:** OMG NO IT'S TOO FUNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY!

**StrawberryShortcake:** natsu, spill!

**FireDragonDemon:** okay okay! he only went and drew on the whiteboard before class started. he drew himself dressed in a Hawaiian skirt and flower crown with a few music notes around the head but omg it was so funny! the look on the teach's face!

**CelestialWriting:** he did what?! OMG!

**StrawberryShortcake:** he better be on tht date of his bcuz i will murder him for doing such a stupid act!

**StrawberryShortcake left the chat**

**CelestialWriting:** uh oh...erza's on a warpath now...

**FireDragonDemon:** luce can i stay at urs tonight?

**CelestialWriting:** no way

* * *

**StrawberryShortcake >>>>> EbonyShark**

**StrawberryShortcake:** tell me who ur with, where u r and wht ur doing! right now!

**StrawberryShortcake:** gray

**StrawberryShortcake:** gray

**StrawberryShortcake:** gray

**StrawberryShortcake:** GRAY!

**EbonyShark:** WHT?!

**StrawberryShortcake:** DON'T YELL AT ME MISTER!

**EbonyShark:** UR NOT MY MOTHER! AND IF U DON'T WANT ME 2 YELL AT U THEN DON'T YELL AT ME FIRST! Now wht do u want erza?

**StrawberryShortcake:** natsu told lucy and me wht u did in class today

**EbonyShark:** and? again, ur not my mother erza

**StrawberryShortcake:** whtever, who r u with?

**EbonyShark:** nobody, my date ended 5 minutes ago and i didn't answer becuz i was too busy tryna cross the street without getting killed thnx

**StrawberryShortcake:** if i find out u were on a date with juvia i swear i will bury you alive!

**EbonyShark:** I WASN'T WITH JUVIA! I WAS WITH SOME COLLEGE GUY OKAY?!

**StrawberryShortcake:** wht's his name

**EbonyShark:** not telling u

**StrawberryShortcake:** TELL ME HIS NAME BITCH BOY!

* * *

**FireDragonDemon changed the group name to Fire Breathing Rubber Duckies**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update as much as possible.
> 
> There are no set pairings except Lyoray (cause it's my OTP and I can't help myself). Prepare yourselves for complete and utter randomness. There is also no set plot as far as I'm concerned, lol.


End file.
